The present invention relates to tent support frameworks, and in particular, to a collapsible framework for relatively heavyweight fabric tents.
So called "cabin" or "wall" tents have long provided working and living accommodations to livestock herders and outdoorsman. Tents of this type are typically constructed of relatively heavy weight woven fabrics, such as canvas strength materials. The tents are typically supported from an external framework and a plurality of adjustable guy ropes. The ropes are secured to the ground or various stationary anchoring points adjacent the tent and stabilize the tent against the wind and elements..
The support framework typically mounts external to the tent and comprises a number of cut saplings or poles, cut to lengths exceeding that of the tent. Ones of the poles are supported in longitudinal relation to the tent at a ridge seam and/or well seams formed between the roof and ground. The longitudinal poles, in turn, are supported from end brace members which are configured to appropriate inverted V-shapes. Pegs secure the bottom edges of the tent to the ground.
The foregoing cut frameworks have long sufficed to meet the need of an economical durable and replaceable tent support mechanism. However, the awkwardness of the relatively long, fixed length wood poles presents problems when transporting and/or storing the tent, unless new poles are cut with each re-setting of the tent. This in itself requires additional time to establish a campsite.
A further problem, especially when the campsite is uninhabited, is that the walls and roof are at all times rigidly constrained to one another. The roof is always fully expanded, which condition presents a large rain or snow collection surface. Unless the campsite is periodically attended, the retention of large amounts of snow or rain on the roof surfaces can produce a consequent weighting of the tent that can induce collapse or tearing of the fabric.
In appreciation of the foregoing difficulties, Applicant has developed a relatively light weight, collapsible, internally mounted framework which facilitates initial assembly of the tent and provides a durable support system over extended periods of tent occupancy. The framework further permits a partial collapsing of the tent during periods when the campsite is to be uninhabited to prevent collapse or damage to the tent.